The Ceremony
by Beastlyyy
Summary: Tigerstar was sent back down to the Clans to re create them, destroying the Warrior Code in the process. Each year, a warrior ceremony is held. If apprentices can survive one night with the leaders and deputies hunting them, they become warriors. Tigerpaw, granddaughter of Tigerstar knows this is to be a challenge, especially with a deputy of ThunderClan targeting her. Rated T


**Hello! I was kinda bored, so I decided to write a mini- story. It will only be about three or four chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Allegiances**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar- black tom (Tigerstar's son, Snowpaw/ Tigerpaw's father)**

 **Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

 **Deputy: Cloudcast- aggressive pale gray she-cat (Tigerstar's daughter)**

 **Apprentice: Snowpaw**

 **Medicine Cat: Jayeyes- dark gray/blue she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Softstep**

 **Warriors:**

 **Duskshine- pale brown she-cat with white underbelly**

 **Apprentice: Smokepaw**

 **Kinkwhisker- white and brown tom**

 **Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

 **Stormslash- dark gray tom**

 **Apprentice: Moonpaw**

 **Sunlake- red/brown she-cat (Snowpaw/Tigerpaw's mother)**

 **Ripplewhisker- gray and black tabby tom**

 **Apprentice: Scarpaw**

 **Brightsun- ginger and black she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Steampaw**

 **Milkfur- soft white she-cat**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Softstep- soft furred white and gray she-cat**

 **Tigerpaw- dark brown torbie she-cat with tiger stripes and one aqua one orange eye**

 **Snowpaw- red/brown she-cat with white underbelly**

 **Smokepaw- dark gray tom**

 **Moonpaw- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Scarpaw- large, aggressive dark brown tabby tom**

 **Steampaw- pale gray she-cat**

 **Ravenpaw- black she-cat with brilliant golden eyes**

 **Queens:**

 **Goldenwing- golden she-cat**

 **Mate: Ripplewhisker**

 **Kits:**

 **Creamkit- white she-cat with black speckles**

 **Birchkit- brown tabby tom**

 **Elders:**

 **Mistsong- black and gray she-cat**

 **Loudgrowl- silver tabby tom**

Tigerpaw sat up and stretched, blinking open her blue and orange eyes.

She saw her sister, Snowpaw, getting ready for their warrior ceremony, and nerves clenched at her belly.

After the Dark Forest won the Great Battle, things changed. Tigerstar, whom Tigerpaw was named after, forced StarClan to send him back to the Clans.

He ruled ShadowClan with harshness, and after a few moons, made StarClan send down Hawkfrost, to rule RiverClan, Thistleclaw, to rule ThunderClan, and Breezepelt to rule WindClan.

These days, Warrior Ceremonies happened once a year.

She-cats mainly had their kits at the same time, so the would get enough training in before the dreaded day came.

It was a game known as The Ceremony, where apprentices could get their full names. Apprentices from each Clan were tossed into the forest for one night.

The leaders and deputies from each Clan are able to kill the apprentices, and if you are still alive by dawn on the following sunrise, you get your Warrior Name.

Today was the day, but Tigerpaw didn't feel as nervous as some of the apprentices, for her and her sister, Snowpaw, were named after the fiercest of the Dark Forest Warriors.

Tigerpaw was named after Tigerstar, her grandfather, while Snowpaw was named after Snowtuft.

Darkstar, Tigerpaw and Snowpaw's father, was named after the Dark Forest itself, and many apprentices were jealous that Darkstar was her mentor.

The Tigerpaw was looked up to among the apprentices, including her own sister, whom she was an hour older than.

"Everyone gather!" Tigerpaw jumped at her father's yowl, and found a spot beside Snowpaw and Moonpaw.

"It is that time of year once again! The Ceremony shall begin as soon as the others arrive".

Every year, the leaders, deputies and apprentices meet at one camp.

This year it was ShadowClan's.

"Darkstar! RiverClan is here!" Cloudcast called from the entrance of camp.

The first to step into the clearing was Minnowstar, Hawkstar's daughter. She was a slender, beautiful silver tabby she-cat with sky- blue eyes. Following her was Dewshine, RiverClan's deputy.

Dewshine was a pale gray she-cat with white paws and sparkling golden eyes.

The last to enter were the apprentices, who all tried their best to stand tall, but Tigerpaw could see the gleam of fear in their eyes.

ThunderClan arrived next, and then WindClan.

ThunderClan's leader was Mudstar, Thistlestar's daughter, who was a muscular brown she-cat with black paws.

The deputy was Hollyberry, who was a torbie she-cat.

Thornstar lead WindClan, he was the son of Breezestar. He had thick white fur and green eyes.

His daughter, Rainflight, was the deputy, and was a spitting image of her father.

The leaders leaped up to join Darkstar.

As Hollyberry passed Tigerpaw, she hissed, "You're my target"

Tigerpaw swallowed nervously. She knew Hollyberry hated her, a few moons ago in a battle with ThunderClan, Tigerpaw had made Hollyberry's sister, Duckwing, die from a deep shoulder wound that became infected.

"Ready" Darkstar unsheathed his claws

"Set" Thornstar bunched his muscles

"Go!"

Tigerpaw was frozen; she noticed Thornstar leap down and slit open a small black tom's throat and gasped.

She was knocked off her paws, and dragged up a pine tree.

"Who is it!" she turned, snarling and lashing her tail. She stopped abruptly when she saw Snowpaw.

Her sister's eyes were wide and sad "Moonpaw… Mudstar chased her away…" Tigerpaw licked her sister's ear.

"She will be fine. Remember in that battle? She took one of Thornstar's lives! I promise you, nothing bad will-" Snowpaw cut her off with a gasp.

She saw Hollyberry's furious torbie pelt standing on end as she approached a ginger she-cat.

"Where is Tigerpaw?" She snarled. The apprentice cowered.

"I-I don't know who that is!" She meowed. Hollyberry's eyes narrowed.

"Fool! You are from the same Clan!" The ginger she-cat let out a wail "No! My name is Sunpaw! I'm from ThunderClan!"

Hollyberry didn't listen, she leaped at Sunpaw, but she rolled out of the way and ran.

Hollyberry hissed, "She's not worth it" Tigerpaw heard her mutter.

With a final glance around, Hollyberry stalked away.

"We need to leave, _now"_ Snowpaw's voice made Tigerpaw jump.

"We will go the opposite way of Hollyberry. We need to hunt."

Tigerpaw sighed and padded down the tree.

A frail yowl of agony came from the bushes beside Snowpaw.

"Moonpaw!" Her sister was into the bushes before Tigerpaw could retort.

She saw her friend lying in a pool of blood, twitching slightly. "Moonpaw, please, stay! We can build our nests beside each other! You promised you would live!"

Moonpaw's eyes were wide and sad, tears fell from them "please, get your warrior names… for all of us. Avenge me… Rainflight d-did this" she let out a frail breath "Shallowcreek? I am ready" Moonpaw's breathing stopped.

"Moonpaw!" Snowpaw screamed in grief, sobbing into her friend's cold fur.

Tigerpaw hung her head, and then watched as Moonpaw's spirit rose from her body.

She smiled sadly at her friends, and then followed Shallowcreek to StarClan.

Snowpaw and Tigerpaw dug a cat-sized hole, and placed Moonpaw's body in it.

They both found wild roses and daisies and placed them on her grave.

"Goodbye, old friend, you would have been a great warrior" Snowpaw murmured.

"You will be missed deeply, and never be forgotten" Tigerpaw agreed.

The two sisters said nothing for a while, the only sound heard were the faint screams as apprentices died.

"It is dusk!" Tigerpaw finally gasped, breaking the silence.

Snowpaw smiled "only a few hours. Come on, lets hunt"

Tigerpaw nodded and dropped into a crouch, expertly stalking towards the scent of a squirrel.

 _There you are!_ She said, spotting the gray creature nibbling on a nut.

She leaped, killing it with a swift bite. _Thank you, StarClan, for this meal. Thank you, squirrel, for feeding me._

Snowpaw had caught a thrush. "Wow! That's huge!" Tigerpaw squealed, settling down beside her sister and biting into her catch.

"Thanks! I found it by-" she stopped as Tigerpaw glanced at the bushes beside her, hearing a small snap.

She took a deep breath, leaving her finished squirrel. "Probably just the-"

"Look out!" Snowpaw screamed as a cat bowled Tigerpaw over.

"Got you" Hollyberry's deep voice cackled. Tigerpaw struggled, but the deputy had her pinned.

"Now, you will feel the pain I felt when Duckwing died!" Tigerpaw closed her eyes, waiting for the end to coming, but instead, the weight lifted from her and she glanced up to see Snowpaw on top of Hollyberry.

"No one hurts my sister!" She yowled, clawing at Hollyberry's stomach.

The deputy thrashed and gasped for breath, but Snowpaw continued to rip open Hollyberry's flesh.

Snowpaw's eyes were full of pure rage as she sliced open Hollyberry's throat and watched her die.

"Happy? Now you can go see your sister".

Tigerpaw's mouth hung open. "Thank you…" she said quietly.

Snowpaw licked her chest fur "anytime, Hollyberry was weak anyway".

Tigerpaw chuckled, knowing it was true.

"Snowpaw! It's dawn!" she leaped with joy, following her sister in the direction of camp.

The two began to sprint, and they reached ShadowClan in no time at all.

Darkstar was on the highrock. "Cats of Clans! The survivors to this year's Ceremony are: from ShadowClan, Tigerpaw, Snowpaw, Scarpaw and Ravenpaw" _that means Steampaw, Smokepaw and Moonpaw are dead…_

"Congratulations!" Darkstar continued "You shall now be known as Ravenwing, Scarpath, Snowbelly and Tigereyes".

 _Tigereyes._ She thought _that is a nice name._

"From RiverClan, Snakepaw and Barkpaw. You shall now be known as Snaketail and Barkfur" Minnowstar meowed.

"ThunderClan's survivors are Sharkpaw, Swiftpaw and Sunpaw"

 _So Sunpaw did survive_ Tigereyes said inwardly.

"Congratulations, you shall now be known as Sharktooth, Swiftleap and Sunsplash" Mudstar said proudly.

"Snailpaw and Mistpaw survived from WindClan, you shall now be known as Snailfur and Mistfur" Thornstar said, voice cold.

Tigereyes padded to the warriors den and curled in a ball, hoping for good dreams.

Of course not, all she could think about was Moonpaw. And her final words to Tigereyes…

 _Avenge me._

 **Okay, so this just didn't leave my mind. It was my second mini story, so I didn't want to make it to long. Hope you enjoyed! Next I will be doing a story about Mosskit.**


End file.
